


the way to a father's heart is through his daughters

by American_Pandora



Series: howl to the sun [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe- Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe- no Robert's Rebellion, Fluff, Gen, Lyanna would be a great stepmother, Martell!Lyanna, Obara is an exhasperated big sister, Oberyn is a good dad!!!, canon divergence- tourney at harrenhal, daddy/daughter fic, my computer is always correcting Obara to Obama???, not the fetish kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Pandora/pseuds/American_Pandora
Summary: Lyanna Stark was okay, Obara guessed.
At least, that's what she had told her father when he asked his daughters for permission to marry her.





	

Lyanna Stark was okay, Obara guessed.

At least, that's what she had told her father when he asked his daughters for permission to marry her. 

"If the suns of my life do not like this woman I would take for wife, I would have them say, so their old man does not make a fool of himself in asking the Warden of the North for Lyanna's hand, only to have to say later that it cannot be, for the most important women in Oberyn Martell's life have objected." Her father, knees on the pink marble, had looked to where she, Nym, Tyene and Sarella were spread out on a blanket, listening to their aunt under the blood orange tree, in an unusually somber tone.

Aunt Elia had come to visit the Water Gardens- " _Dorne is dry because its people have a thirst for it, little ones,_ " bringing two year old Rhaenys for the first time. 

Her aunt laughed. "I never thought to see the day you would enter a marriage Doran hadn't forced you into at spear point. Yes, brother, any woman who can make you wish to commit is heartily approved by me." 

Rhaenys gurgled and babbled something. "I think Rhaenys approves as well, brother." 

Obara rolled her eyes. Everyone knew babies couldn't decide whether or not a marriage should go forward. 

Oberyn nodded, face still serious. "Very good. That's two. Sarella?" 

She didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes when Sarella nodded as well. Why was her father asking two year olds? 

"I think you should marry her, Father! She's nice and she writes to _us_ in letters to _you_ , and she sends us sketches and pressed flowers and I think she would make a wonderful mother!" Nymeria, who had been containing her opinion until Obara thought it likely she would explode, finally burst. 

Seven year olds, Obara thought disgustedly, with all the superiority of a ten year old, even as Father and Aunt Elia burst out laughing.

Although, Nym did have a good point. Lyanna Stark wrote short notes to every one of her sisters- even Arianne as well- including the ones that couldn't read yet, like Tyene and 'Rella. She had included pressed blue winter roses- one for each girl- two letters ago. She sent a sketch of her own horse to Nym and copied information about spearwives and the lady warriors of House Mormont to Obara from Winterfell's own library, who had soaked it up. 

She told tales of the Children of the Forest, of Brandon the Builder. 

She seemed nice enough, Obara mused, but she was a Northern woman, and bastards were oft ill treated outside of Dorne. What if Lyanna Stark wanted them sent away? What if this was all a trick? 

"Obara? What say you?" Father looked at her intently, his brown eyes the same as hers boring into her. 

Tyene had said yes, Obara realized, staring at her little sister, who curled her blonde hair around her finger and sucked on her thumb, even at six years old. 

Everyone looked at her anxiously. Her Father most of all. 

Biting down on her lower lip (she had to stop doing that, Father said it was a _tell_ , that others would know when she was going to make a move with her spear), Obara said, hesitantly, "Well, Lyanna Stark's okay. And I guess if she makes you happy, then that makes me happy too." 

And Father's smile was like the sun itself.

**Author's Note:**

> I went by (at least semi) canon ages here.  
> Obara is 10, born in 272 AC  
> Nym is 7, born in 275 AC  
> Tyene is 6, born in 276 AC  
> Sarella is 2, born in 280 AC.  
> also, Rhaenys is 2, born in 280 AC as well.


End file.
